Scarecrow
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: Can he cure her fears? Can she be the answer to his equations? Scarecrow x OC So far only a One-shot


Scarecrow

Why is he following me?

I ask myself that as I walk down the dark empty streets of Gotham at night. The moon is high in the sky, its full beautiful face shining down and illuminating the sidewalk. Even with the pale light of the moon, the Narrows still look ugly. The chill in the air sends shivers through my body, but not nearly as much as the guy following me.

I can sense him. He's just noisy enough for me to pick him up only slightly. He's walking a few feet behind me. I don't dare to look back behind me, what if he wants to kill me? I've been trying to decide if I should go into an alley and take care of him myself. I'm the Ace of Spades, I can handle anyone!

I suddenly veer off into the nearest dark alley, making sure he didn't know I knew he was there. However, I'm pretty sure he knows I know. I take a deep breath and stop in the middle of the alley. I turn around to the opening. It's so dark in here. I can hear his footsteps, heavy and slow, as he makes his way into view.

He's tall and lanky, with a long black trench coat and something covering his face. I can't see what it is. I squint my gorgeous golden eyes to try to see his face in the darkness. That's when I feel it. Two arms grabbing mine and holding me against some other lanky body.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yell out, thrashing my arms against the person holding me captive. I get a chuckle out the body holding me. I continue to yell out as Trench Coat moves closer to me. "Please let me go!" _So I can kill you both! _

"She's so feisty!" I heard the cocky voice of The Riddler. What is The Riddler doing here in the Narrows working with some guy in a trench coat? Is this another one of his stupid riddles for Batman that I happen to be the victim of? I quickly find out that, no. This is not a riddle for Batman. This is an experiment.

Trench Coat finally came into view enough that I could see his 'face.' His Burlap sack face. _Fuck me running._ It's the Scarecrow. Why is the Scarecrow working with the Riddler…? To get me of all people? Scarecrow's hand raises and I hear a little mechanical gasp as I'm covered in Scarecrow's Fear Gas. I feel myself drop to the ground as I start coughing, trying to expel the gas that has entered my lungs. I can feel my eyes start to tear up and I look up at them. This is some fast acting gas.

Everything seems fuzzy, and when I try to clear my vision my head starts hurting. I sit up and put my hand on my head, as if that will make the pain stop. "What do you see?" I hear a dark and seductive voice whisper into my left ear. I turn to look at the source and find a sack-face with spiders crawling out from all the holes. I scream and try to crawl away frantically. My heart feels like it's going to bust out of my chest. I can feel my body breaking into a sweat, my breathing speeding up, wretched horrified noises coming from my throat.

I hear a deep throaty laugh. I look back at the spider-sack-face hesitantly and discover that now; instead it's just a normal scare crow. This does not help me. I instantly think back to my childhood and my mind is whisked away to the past… The horrible, horrible past. I let out a final scream as things begin to go black. I feel a pain on my head; I know something hit me… I just don't know what.

"Someone would have heard her!" I hear as I lose consciousness.

"Johnny! Wait for me!" I call out, running through the cornfield, trying to catch up to my best friend. My dirty blonde curls fly out behind me as I run. My sun kissed skin sparkles in the sunlight. I only have on my pink tank top and white short shorts. I lost my sandals a little ways back. I can just barely make out Johnny's figure.

I break out into the clearing and tackle Johnny to the ground. I giggle as I do so. But when I look down at him, he's staring up at the scarecrow that's up on its post. I poke Johnny hard in the shoulder. "Hey, pay attention to me!" I whine, not caring about the ugly doll on the post in front of us. Johnny shakes his head, the frightened look now gone from his face, and he suddenly rolls us over so he's on top.

"What did I tell you about tackling me?" He asks me, a slight growl in his voice. His lips graze over my neck as I run my long fingers through his shaggy light brown hair. The lust in his emerald eyes makes my body heat up. I smile.

"That if I do it… I'll get punished…" I purr into his ear as I say the word 'punished.' His hands roam my 16 year old body slowly, stopping to caress more sensitive parts. I let out breathy moans as his tongue and mouth work on my neck. My skin begins to heat up as he takes one of my hands and leads it slowly to his waist. I open my eyes with just enough time to scream as the scarecrow that was on the post, now stands above us, with an axe. One move of its arm and Johnny's bleeding head rolls next to mine.

I scream as his blood is all over me. The axe was only inches from me receiving the same fate. I scramble as fast as I can to get away. I roll out from under Johnny's dead body and run as fast as I can. I hear something… Something in my mind tells me to duck. I quickly fall to my knees and hit the ground. The axe lands right in front of me. With tears in my wide eyes I grab the axe and turn back around. There it is, the scarecrow, running towards me. I raise my arms and slam the axe down on the scarecrow's head. It seems to stop it. It falls to the ground, supposedly dead. I'm not going to wait to find out. I take off running, my adrenaline pumping.

As I finally get out of the cornfield I stop at the side of my house and slam my back against it. I let out loud sobs as I slowly slide myself down to sit with my knees propped up. I can't stop the tears. Johnny's dead… He's dead…

My parents finally come out from the commotion and ask me what's wrong. I take them into the cornfield to show them the scarecrow and Johnny's body. The scarecrow, however, is gone and all that remains is Johnny's body, with the axe next to it. They ship me off to Arkham Asylum after that.

I groan as I slowly open my eyes. _Where am I? _I ask myself that and start to sit up, but am restrained by leather straps on my arms. I move my legs and find them restrained as well. I find myself in a dimly lit room. Most of the area around me is dark but there is a light on the table I'm tied down to.

"What the hell is this!?" I yell in anger, thrashing more. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn my head to see the Scarecrow. My heartbeat speeds up for a moment then slows down when I realize it's just Jonathan Crane and not the Scarecrow from my childhood.

"What do you want with me, Crane?" I snarl at him. He smirks at me and steps into the light. I never realized how handsome Crane is. His short, straight, dark brown hair seems quite soft. His beautiful ice blue eyes staring at me from behind his glasses is quite intimidating. He moves closer to me, letting his hand hover over my body.

"What do you think I want, my dear Lilly?" He smirks at me in such a way that it sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm not scared of you, or that stupid costume of yours." I snarl at him once more. I seem more childish for my age, and I can tell he knows that it's because I am scared.

"My, my. Aren't you 25 now? Shouldn't you be acting a little older than that?" He laughs lightly. His voice is so cold. I flinch as his cold hand touches my face. I blush as his hand cups my cheek. "You're so pretty Lilly. Why do you cover your face with makeup?" He asks me and wipes away my eyeliner, or attempts to. He ends up only smudging it.

"Jerk. I work hard to get that symmetrical." I growl at him, and then quickly snap at his hand, trying to bite it. He smacks me hard. I let out a whimper and look up at him with pain in my eyes.

"Do not behave like an animal, and I won't treat you as such. Otherwise I will only refer to you as my pet." He gives me a stern look. His voice is hard. He pulls out a syringe from his back. How did I not notice the hand behind his back? I ask myself.

"What is that?" I ask him, my cheek still stinging. He smiles at me, not answering my question. He simply pulls up the sleeve to my black sweater and prepares my arm for the injection. I try to struggle from it but he's surprisingly strong. I flinch as the needle penetrates my vein. I feel him allow the liquid to slide into my vein. A shiver goes through my body as I already feel whatever effects this thing is supposed to give me.

He sets the syringe down on the metal table next to me and slides his hand down from my neck to my chest, stopping at my size c cup breasts. "Scream for me, my sweet Lilly… I want to hear that song of fear that you sing so well." He whispers to me seductively.

"What are you doing?" I whimper, as his hand gropes my breast outside of my shirt and bra. Suddenly I feel something itchy and his hand turns into a giant spider spinning a web onto me. Its fangs are out and are dripping with drool. I let out a blood curdling scream and try to get away from this awful sight.

"Yes! That's what I want to hear!" He exclaims happily, as he climbs on top of me. I can feel his bulge in his nice pants pressing against me. I look at him in fear and disgust.

"You're sick…" I whimper. His wide smile becomes horrifying as spiders crawl out of his mouth. I cry out in fear again, letting more screams rip through my throat. He tilts his head back in pure bliss and his bulge becomes harder. I moan softly as he grinds his hips into mine softly.

"Your screams are beautiful Lilly." He smirks and keeps his balance by placing his hands on my arms. He leans in to whisper to me softly, "But I would like to make you scream from something else… I imagine those screams are divine." He bites my earlobe softly and sucks on it gently. I let out a soft moan and my breathing becomes a little harder. He kisses from my ear down to my neck and slides his tongue all over my neck slowly.

I can feel my skin heat up and I let out more soft moans. He stops suddenly and looks at me with a face of impatience. He quickly moves down to my skirt and yanks it down. I blush darker and let out more whimpers. He's about to rape me… Is this rape? He basically tears my lacey pink thong off of my body. He hurriedly removes his pants; his fingers fumble with the button and zipper. He slides his boxers down quickly and gets back into position.

I can feel his head pushing against my entrance. I tilt my head back and whimper, as a tear rolls down my cheek slowly. He starts to push in slowly. I moan a little louder than before. He's bigger than I expected… Too big for me… He pushes the head completely in and my nails scrape against the metal table as his width stretches my lips. It's not enough for him. He pushes in farther, not taking my pain into consideration. I scream as he slides himself inside of me. I can't fit all of him but he sure tries anyway.

I scream louder and he gets a look of pure pleasure on his face. He waits for me to adjust. I suppose he really does want to hear a scream of pleasure. Once I adjust to him he slowly begins to pump in and out of me gently. I begin to pant I let out moans of pleasure and pain. He waits for a change to go faster. As he continues, I no longer feel pain and pleasure washes over me. He begins to pump in and out of me so fast and hard that my entire body moves with his thrusts. The more he slides in and out, the more wet I become, which makes it feel so much better.

He unties me and I throw my arms around him. One hand runs through his hair, gripping it softly and the other makes claw marks up and down his back. "Oh Jonathan!" I moan out his name in pleasure. He thrusts into me harder and faster.

"Scream for me Lilly…" He whispers into my ear, as his fingers run through my hair he grips it hard, pulling it softly. His other hand travels to my breasts and massages one. How is he moving this fast? I can feel my climax coming quickly. My body heats up and my stomach coils and uncoils quickly. All this pressure builds up inside me… One… More… Thrust…

"Yes! Johnny! Fuck yes!" I scream out in pure pleasure as I reach my climax. Jonathan reaches his shortly after mine.

"Oh Lilly! Yes!" He moans out as he shoots his seed into me. He fills me up as he cums over and over again. We fall back, panting together, our sweaty bodies as one. "I was right…. That scream was divine… You are a song bird my sweet Lilly." He smiles at me and kisses my lips softly. I feel something enter my neck and everything goes dark.

"Not again…" I whisper softly. The last thing I see is Johnny smiling at me.


End file.
